Defend and Protect
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: A seeker's programming commands that sparklings and younglings are to be cared for and protected. So how does this programming affect the Decepticon command trine?
1. Part 1

Transformers

Title: Defend and Protect

Summary: A seeker's programming commands that sparklings and younglings are to be cared for and protected. So how does this programming affect the Decepticon command trine?

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to their original copyright holders and this idea originally came from katsuko in the tf_bunny_farm.

AN: There is some seeker on seeker action near the end of this first part though not to much of it.

* * *

Part One

* * *

Looking back on everything that happened, they being the command trine should not have interfaced that night. We shouldn't have tried to renew our trine bonds.

But both Skywarp and Thundercacker insisted that we needed to do it. Some slag about needing to be close and feel each other again. Who am I to say no to my own trine mates?

My trine and I felt that we needed to leave the Decepticons, when Megatron became more unstable and began to act rashly towards us.

I can only hope and pray that our gift from Primus can survive.

* * *

Starscream stormed into his lab, tossing a data pad aside in his anger and frustration. Megatron was once again tossing aside his ideas for better energon storage and proposed ideas of where to raid the next areas of ripe engery usage.

It seemed as though the slagger of a warlord was becoming much more unstable, especially towards him mostly, when all the seeker was doing by making suggestions to him as his position as second in command would have dictated for him to be doing. If anything Soundwave didn't really seem to be doing anything to stop Megatron's violent behavior towards him either.

Then again who would really want to try stopping when he was in that mood. He snarled mentally and set about trying to distract himself from doing something stupid with conducting an experiment of sorts. As he tried to work on his impromptu project, he opened the trine bond a little to get a sense of what his trinemates were up to. He could sense that Skywarp was possibly planning something, a prank perhaps and Thundercracker was possibly brooding about something again, he mentally nudged the purple seeker's mind with a question.

_(Skywarp, what are you planning?)_

There was some wordless surprise and glee that came across the trine bond from Skywarp and surprise from Thundercracker's end of the bond.

_(I'm not planning anything at all, Screamer! I'm as innocent as a new spark!)_

_(Somehow I doubt that, Warp. And don't call me that.)_

Wordless amusement floated across the bond to the other two seekers from Thundercracker's end of the bond and Starscream stopped working on what he had been doing in his lab. He was still positive that Skywarp was up to something and was about to call him out on it again, when Megatron's voice cam out the Nemesis's intercom system.

"All Decepticons. Report to the command bridge. That is all."

Thundercracker and Skywarp could sense their trine leader's annoyance and frustration towards Megatron, they tried to soothe him over the bond as they joined each other among the other seekers and the ground fighting Decepticons in the command bridge where Megatron and Soundwave already waiting for them all. The warlord's optics brightened and gleamed in a way that made Starscream twitchy, which in turn made his trine mate's also twitchy too. A twitchy trine wasn't necessarily a good group of seekers to send into battle in the sense that the whole trine would fail in their performance during battle situations. Thundercracker quickly gathered his wits together and worked to soothe his irriatable mates over the trine bond, so that Megatron or Soundwave wouldn't be able to pick up that anything was wrong.

"Decepticons, we have a new target in mind to steal energy from now. Soundwave will brief you before our departure."

Skywarp listened with only one audio as he attempted to be sneaky and observe his trine mates over the bond. Thundercracker was for all appearances appeared to be indifferent and brooding once again, whereas Starscream appeared to be annoyed, frustrated, and bored all at once. Then Thundercracker nudged his mind slightly to get his attention.

_(Pay attention to Soundwave, Warp.)_

Skywarp eyed the blue seeker slightly and would have replied over the bond to him, but Megatron had taken Soundwave's place and glared deeply at them all, more so at the seekers.

"Do not fail or there will be consequences."

There was a brief silence before the assembled Decepticons spoke as one voice.

"Hail Megatron! Hail Megatron!"

The warlord smiled a sinister smile and led them all to their newest target.

* * *

Starscream hissed angerily and threw some of the more useless objects around his quarters in his building anger. The mssion had been a partial success, but it was still a complete failure all the same. They had gotten away with a small amount of energy successfully though the price for gaining some of said energy were two near almost complete wingless fliers and several more wounded ground pounder warrriors. To say that Megatron had been pleased with the mission, would be an utter farce. The warlord was beyond angry that the Autobots and Optimus Prime had foiled them again, he took out his anger on the mech that had happened to be close to him at that exact moment which had happened to Starscream, when the flyer was passing by the throne room.

And so doing even remotely anything with his trine mates hadn't crossed his CPU until he felt a pair of hands on his wings. He chirred loudly and purred as another pair of hands was dipping between armor seams to tease the sensitive wires and nodes underneath his armor.

He was quick to reciprocate in kind with them both and they lost themselves to the sensations that they were experiencing together.

_(Star … spark … bond!)_

Dimly he heard and was aware that they had retracted their chest plates revealing their sparks to him. And he did the same for them and as one they pushed their sparks into each other, falling over the precipice of a strong overload.

Several breems later, Starscream online to find that Skywarp was online and cuddling with him while Thundercracker seemed to be doing some cleaning of the broken objects that he had thrown around in his anger, before the blue seeker rejoined his trine mates, cuddling with them both, and they went into recharge together.

TBC.

* * *

_Reviews would definitely be nice for this one. ^^_


	2. Part 2

_Transformers_

_Summary: A seeker's programming commands that sparklings and younglings are to be cared for and protected. So how does this programming affect the Decpticon command trine._

_Paring: Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp and Thundercracker/Skywarp_

_Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to their original holders and this idea originally came from katsuko in the tf_bunny_farm._

--------

--------

Several human Earth days had passed since the raid turned battle and their interface, which had become several more rather glorious interfaces, after which several of the other Decepticons and even Megatron had noticed a small change in attitude of each of the seekers that made up the command trine. Though that had been then and now the command trine would become rapid towards the groundbound Decepticons, if they happened to be nearby and heard them insult another flier or one of the command trine.

Whispers soon started after that had happened, the groundlings whispered that Starscream and his trine had contracted some kind of unknown virus while the other seekers and fliers kept their thoughts and secrets to themselves. And when any one of the groundling Decepticons would try to question and badger the three seekers, they would often find themselves suddenly teleported and left with some very surprised Autobots and a very paranoid Red Alert.

Megatron was quietly and quickly getting close to losing his temper with the command trine's behavior, because at this rate, he wouldn't have much of an army left continue the war with the Autobots.

While the warlord was busying, the command trine was locked away in Starscream's quarters, Thundercracker hadn't thought that it would be safe for them to be around Starscream's chemicals and experiments especially when the Seeker was moodier than usual.

Frag even he and Skywarp were moodier than usual. What the slag was going on with them?

--------

--------

The Autobots stared in surprise as another Decepticon was rather suddenly left in their midst again by a certain purple and black teleporter. The Decepticon just stared dumbly in surprise at where the 'Con was now; Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz had been talking quietly when the Decepticon had just suddenly appeared. Optimus blinked in surprise and turned to say something to his mechs, then realized that his second in command had crashed. Again.

"Prime to Ratchet. We have a bit of a situation."

"Ratchet here. What is it now?"

Prime steeled himself for the next reaction to come from the CMO.

"Well? What is it Prime?"

Now it definitely sounded like the mech was getting annoyed now.

"Another Decepticon has appeared and Prowl crashed. Again."

"Prims frag it! Bring the slagger down here. Ratchet out."

Optimus looked at Jazz, who nodded slightly and took Prowl to the repair bay. He turned back to stare at their newest captive, who stared defiantly back.

"To the brig?"

"To the brig."

The Autobot commander directed the newest prisoner down to the brig where a not so surprised Ironhide and Hound were on shift guarding the their current prisoners.

"Prime?"

"Same as the rest of them, Ironhide."

The older mech eyed the newest prisoner addition to the growing number of Decepticons in the brig cells. There were soft groans from the other Decepticons, when they had caught sight of the Decepticon that would now be joining them.

Once Optimus was sure things were well taken care of in the brig, he returned to the command center where he found Jazz waiting for him.

"What do you think is going on over there, Jazz?"

"No idea, Prime. Must be real screwy over there since we have most of Megatron's ground forces here taking up space in our brig.."

-------

-------

A few more cycles had passed and now with so few left of his forces, Megatron was beyond fritzed with the behavior of his command trine. They were all now behaving odder than usual they usually did and now he wanted to know why as it was now costing him his fragging army whenever one of his warriors was either stupid enough or feeling brave to say something to one of the Seekers and they would seek their vengeance leaving the mech or femme with the Autobot scum and their fragging Prime.

At this rate he wouldn't have an army to fight the slagging war – well there was the other seekers, though they might still be angry and swearing vengeance on him. While Megatron was in his throne thinking of the state of his army and slagged off at the seekers, Starscream and his trine mates had gone to see Hook about whata was going with them.

The Constructicon glanced warily at the three seekers as they entered the repair bay, he hadn the other Constructions were so far surviving whatever the frag was going on with the command trine. Which also evidently meant entering a fragging staring contest with a very moody Starscream.

"You want me to do what?"

The trine leader snarled and his two trine mates twitched. Hook could sense that the Constructicons gestalt bond had become still with vibrating tension.

"We want you to scan each of us and figure out what the slag is wrong with us!"

Hook turned down the gain of his audio sensors slightly so as to keep them from shorting out from the screeching of Starscream's vocalizer. Deciding that it would be for the good of his team and himself, he relented though and he was annoyed about it.

"Very well. Each of you on a table then."

The three seekers shared a wary glance with each other and as one they got on different tables. Hook ordered one of the other Constructicons, Scrapper, to give him the tools that he would need to figure out what the slag was going on with the command trine. Several breems later found Hook staring at the data of a scanner that he was holding in his hand and then back at the seekers rather dubiously.

"Well? What did you discover?" That sounded like it Starscream's "Tell me what you know before I kill you" tone.

Hook's mouth opened and closed several times before his vocalizer caught up with him. He shut his mouth with an audible click and scowled at them.

"Get out of my medical bay. Come back in another breem or two."

"But -!"

"Out!"

Three.. er two snarling seekers were moving towards the door and were part way out of the door before they and Hook realized that something was wrong. Skywarp had been snarling, but now he was grinning and a grinning Skywarp was a bad. They all heard the distinctive sound that he made when he would warp around, the other two seekers started cackling and disappeared into the corridor, it was only then that the Decepticon gestalt team realized to late that Bonecrusher had been warped away to the Autobot base. While Megatron was pissed that Skywarp had dropped one of the Constructicons off at the Autobot base, he was also nearly pleased that the seeker had managed to deposit several Autobots into their own brig, one of those mechs happened to Jazz, the Prime's third in command. While the warlord wasn't way too pissed beyond belief, he wasn't too pleased either, this was how Hook found him joors later with some information about the command trine.

"Lord Megatron. I have some information regarding the command trine."

Starscream and Thundercracker were laughing together in their quarters and still snickering softly, when Skywarp rejoined them. They both moved to grab what part of Skywarp that they could, ignoring his indignant sound, and pulled him down onto the berth to join them. They basked together in blissful silence, before Starscream made an irritable sound, sat up and his wings were stiff and straight, Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a worried look then watched as their leader grabbed a scanner and brought it with him back to the berth.

"Star?"

"Yes Warp?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calibrating this scanner to read for anomalies in our spark energies. Hook obviously found something, but he won't tell us what and he could possibly tell Megatron."

The other two seekers nodded, but they were still slightly confused and opened their spark chambers when he asked them too. He scanned Skywarp's spark energies first, then followed up with Thundercracker's spark energies after. Once he did that, he saved the data quickly and then had Thundercracker scan his spark energy, then Starscream took it back when he was done and saved the new data before he compared the data together.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a still confused glance with each other when wordless surprise and bemusement came over the bond. They quickly looked at Starscream and noted his surprised expression that came over his face and the way that his wings twitched."

"That's not possible.."

TBC.

---------

_Review thanks! :D_


End file.
